Dangerous Princess
by viridianaln9
Summary: Alberto Del Rio has had it tough forgetting his first love Galena. But knowing she won't be with him anymore. Can someone finally get his heart especially if it is none other than the Hardcore Princess Sophie Cruz or will he suffer the same fate as with Galena? OC X Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk, Jack Swagger, Kofi.
1. Her Return

**Dangerous Princess **

_Summary:_ _**Del Rio has had it tough forgetting his first love Galena. But knowing she won't be with him anymore. Can someone finally get his heart especially if it is none other than the Hardcore Princess Sophie Cruz or will he suffer the same fate as with Galena? CM Punk, OC X Alberto.**_

Note: (**NEW STORY) Okay guys I know but I had to do it, I had to give Del Rio a story. It will be linked to Highflying Princess of course so it's after Kofi proposed to Galena.**

Disclaimer: **I down own anything from the WWE or the song it belongs to Egypt Central. I only own Sophia Cruz.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bio**

**Name:** Sophia 'Sofie' Cruz

**Hair/Eye Color**: Auburn/ Green

**Height:** 5'7

**Description:** Sophie has long hair all the way to her waist, tan skin very tone. She has a small tattoo of a cross on her hip. She is slim and curvy at the same time.

**Things You Need To Know:** Sophie has been away from the ring for two years since she suffered a bad fall from a ladder that left her unable to return. She has won the Hardcore Championship and became the fifth woman to hold it. She was in the WWE for five years before she got her injury.

**Finisher:** Danger Bomb (power-bomb), Cruz Kick (kick to the head)

**Theme Song:** White Rabbit by Egypt Central

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dangerous Princess **

**Chapter 1: Her Return **

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

Sophia really couldn't believe she was back was such a strong word for her but it was the truth nonetheless. The ring, the wrestlers even the ones she didn't like much were home. After been two years out of this place made her happy. Sure she wasn't on ECW or Raw but she didn't mind either brand was her home.

"No es possible." She turned to see Rey Mysterio standing there.

"Rey." She said and ran over to him to wrap her arms around him tightly.

"Look at you chika, when they said you were returning I didn't believe it, even when I saw the promos." He told her.

"Not many though I would be back." She said.

"But I am glad you are." He told her.

"Thanks." Sophia said.

#

_Alberto's Locker Room _

Alberto was sad; he had just heard the news. Galena and Kofi were engage to be married.

"Don't be sad sir, maybe you'll find happiness soon." Ricardo said. Alberto smiled he had to be thankful of having a great friend.

"Thanks Ricardo but I really doubted." He said.

"You never know they say surprises in every corner." Ricardo said trying to cheer him up.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK $**

_Backstage _

Sophia was getting ready. She wore normal clothing jeans with knee high flat boots and an off the shoulder shirt. She wore her gloves because she was going in there to kick some behind.

#

_Galena vs. Tamina w/ Maxine _

"**This match should be interesting don't you think JBL?"** Todd asked.

"**Of course I do Todd, what kind of question is that our Divas Champion is going to be involved in this."** JBL said.

"**You don't think its odd Maxine will be out her?"** Todd asked.

"**Of course not."** JBL said.

Tamina and Maxine came out to a mix reaction to the crowd in the arena. They got into the ring and Maxine got down while Tamina stayed on top to wait for her opponent. Galena's music came on and the crowd was going wild.

Galena and Tamina were in the ring and waited for the ref to ring the bell. When it did they went into a grapple hold. Tamina got the upper hand and did a backwards supplex on Galena. She began to kick Galena on the mat before she was able to move just for Tamina to throw her into the turnbuckle. Tamina went to punch her a few times before the ref moved her away and he was being distracted by her just for Maxine to get on top of the ring and began to choke Galena.

"**That was a cheap shot."** Todd said.

"**Hey it's all fair."** JBL said.

Galena smacked her and she was trying to get her air, just for Tamina to grabbed her hair and throw her to the other side.

"**That had to hurt."** JBL said.

Maxine and Tamina got tired mostly when Galena began to get the upper hand when Maxine grabbed the title and threw the title in without the ref paying attention. Tamina got it and before Galena could get up Tamina ran at her and hit her with the title. The ref rang the bell.

"**Hey, what was that about?"** Todd asked.

"**I'll tell you what it was about, it's a warning." **JBL said.** "Galena is the champion and her challenger just told her what is to come."**

Maxine and Tamina were giving her a beating. What no one expected was the music that came on.

"**No way."** JBL said.

"**It can't be."** Todd said.

When Sophia came running she went into fighting mode. She went in throwing punches and getting screams of the fans. Sophia took Maxine out and took care of Tamina; she gave her the Cruz Kick taking her out. Maxine came back in just for Sophia to get the upper hand and grabbed her into the Danger bomb.

"**Ooh."** Todd said. Sophia grabbed the title and just as Galena got up she gave it to her. Galena was surprised but Sophia just left the ring and walked up giving her a two-finger salute.

"**The Hardcore Princess is back."** JBL said with a smile.

"**That's right you have to wonder what is going to happen to the Divas Division now."** Todd said.

"**One heck of a renovation."** JBL said.

Galena looked as the woman left backstage and she had to be curious.

$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$

_Backstage _

Sophia's steps had a light jump to it that as she received high-five's from some of the people backstage she felt really at home.

"Sofie!" she heard the scream and turned to see Kelly standing there with a smile.

"Hey Kelly." She said and went to hug the blond.

"Oh My Goodness I knew you were coming but look at you." Kelly said. Sophia blushed a bit. Her hair had been short before almost pixie like now it was really long.

"Thanks for the compliment but it's something new I wanted to try." She told her.

Kelly looked at the woman she called her closest friend and wanted to tell her at that moment but she couldn't. She really couldn't that was the reason she had come to Smack-Down.

"So, how you been I haven't seen you in a while," Sophia told her. "Wait let me guess you have a new boyfriend."

Kelly blushed hard and Sophia smiled bigger.

"I knew it, so who's the lucky guy?" Sophia asked.

"Uh..." Kelly said. She didn't have to answer because someone came to interrupt them.

"Excuse me." they both turned to see Galena standing there.

"What can we help you with?" Sophia asked.

"Oh I came to thank-you for the safe out there,' Galena said with a smile. "I'm Galena Lobo by the way." She raised her hand and Sophia shook it.

"Sophia Cruz, nice meeting you personally." She told her with a smile. Galena laughs lightly.

"Now I know it was you my Uncle was so happy today." Galena said. Sophia looked at her surprised making Galena chuckle once more. "I'm Rey Mysterio's niece."

"Oh, really that's cool." Sophia said.

"Galena!" they all turned to see Kofi walking forward to them.

"Kofi." Galena said with a smile.

"Are you alright." He asked her and looked her over to make sure she was alright to the smiles of both Sophia and Kelly.

"I'm fine." Galena said.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes." Galena said with a smile. Kofi turned to look at Sophia and smile.

"Hey Sofie," He told her. "So what are you up too?"

"Kofi, oh nothing just trying to find, who has Kelly's heart now." She said and she missed Kofi's looked to Kelly. "Shoot I have to go see you guys later." Sophia said.

As she left them alone Kofi looked at Kelly.

"You haven't told her." Kofi said.

"I was trying to." Kelly said. Kofi looked at her in disbelieve.

"If she finds out on her own it's going to hurt her." Kofi said.

"I know, I will tell her." Kelly said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys like the chapter and Review.**


	2. Hardcore Princess In The Ring

**Dangerous Princess**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the first chapter. I want to thank Pinayprincesa, Cena's bbay doll and darkmight for their reviews. So Alberto and Sophia will meet for the first time.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Sophia and Galena and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dangerous Princess **

**Chapter 2: Hardcore Princess In The Ring **

_Hotel _

Sophia was walking toward her room after a successful Smack-Down. She was happy with everything that happened next week she would have a match, her first back in the ring next week. She got into the elevator and just as it was going to close someone stopped it. Sophia didn't care until she heard the voice.

"Thanks for stopping." He said. Sophia looked up and saw CM Punk.

"Phil." She said.

"Yeah." CM Punk was shocked. "Sophia?"

"Yes, OMG; Phil." She said and they hugged.

"Look at you all change." He told her.

"No look at you." She told him. They were surprised as they looked at each other but Phil seemed to remember something.

"Has Kelly talked to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I saw her on Smack-Down." Sophia said. Punk smiled.

"Good so you know we're dating." He said and Sophia looked at him.

"What?" she said. Punk realized the mistake immediately.

"Oh, she hadn't told you." He said.

"No she hadn't, CM Blunt." She said with surprise in her eyes and he laughed a little at her joke.

"I really thought she told you." He told her. Sophia racked her brain and noticed that Kelly wanted to tell her.

"She did want to tell me, I kind of didn't give her a chance." She said. CM Punk looked at her.

"I didn't want you to find out this way either; we wanted to tell you before." He said. Sophia surprised him by hugging him tight.

"Are you happy?" she asked. Punk hugged her back.

"Yeah, I am." He told her.

"Good then, there is no reason for me to be pissed at." She said. He looked at her and she smiled. "Punk I don't like interfering between people that really care about each other, you know that, if Kelly makes you happy then I am happy for you."

"You're the best woman ever." He told her. "What are you planning?"

Sophia understood exactly what he was asking. He wanted to know if she was going to get revenge at the three who got her out of the ring for two years.

"I plan on getting a title around my waist." She said. Punk smirked, he knew Sophia was one of the nicest people but get on her bad-side and ugly things tended to happen. Something told him that the threw that got her into her extended vacation were going to get on heck of a wake-up call.

As the elevator door opened and they walked out of it together, CM Punk looked at her.

"Well if you need help with some of your plans I'll be glad to help." He said.

"I'll still have your number." She said with a chuckle that made Punk chuckle himself. "Also tell Kelly you told me and not to worry about it, okay last thing I want is her to be worried about that."

"Got it Sofie." He said.

Sophia arrived to her room and went in. she was really happy for Punk and Kelly. Unlike people like to think, she wasn't pinning for Punk in her absence she just wanted him happy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Alberto's Room _

"Did you see that Diva?" Ricardo asked Alberto.

"Yes, she's really good." Alberto said. He had seen the match Galena had and it surprised him the Diva that saved her. "Do you know who she is?" he asked.

Ricardo shrugged his shoulders. "Not really."

"Well… I just heard from Todd that her name is Sofie." Alberto said. Ricardo shook his head.

"I think her name is Sophia but they call her Sofie."

"That makes sense." Alberto said.

"I guess we'll get to meet her sometime." Ricardo said. To say the truth Ricardo was being hopeful. He didn't care who the girl was maybe he could help his friend and boss forget his hurt. Maybe it was wrong but hey it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another Friday Night Smack-Down, I'm Todd Grisham and I'm here with my broadcast partner JBL…" **

"**That's right Todd and tonight we have one heck of a show for you all."** JBL said.

"**That's right; Sophia is going to be back in the ring against none other than Tamina herself."** Todd said.

"**We also have our World Heavyweight Champion in action tonight."** JBL said.

"**That's right tonight is going to be awesome."** Todd said.

#

_Backstage _

Sophia was stretching for her match. She was wearing a nice outfit, there were dark red tights with small crosses on the sides and knee high boots with chin guards. Her halter top that was black with red. She had fingerless gloves and elbow pads. She was so ready for this match.

"Sofie, good-luck in your match." She turned to see Rey waving at her and going another direction.

"Thanks Rey" she said, she put her headphones back on to listen to music pretty loudly.

She stretched backwards and looked at the ceiling thinking on this particular match. She had a feeling she would have to keep her eyes wide-open for not only Tamina but Maxine as well.

"Oh well." She whispered as she got back up and bent forward she didn't noticed Ricardo trying to get her attention so she could go to the gorilla for her match. Ricardo didn't know what to do he looked away before poking her back lightly.

"Hey; what the hell?" she yelled and turned to see a short pal guy looking somewhere else. She took her headphone off.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um the stage hand told me to tell you that your match is next." Ricardo said.

"Oh." Sophia said. "Thanks, sorry about the almost curse there." she told him as she left. Ricardo saw her leave and he could tell she was way too different.

#

_Match: Sophia vs. Tamina w/ Maxine _

"**What do you think of this match JBL?"** Todd asked.

"**I didn't think it would come to be truthful."** JBL said.

"**I know but I am glad is going to happen."** Todd said.

"**I am too remember both of us were there when Sophia suffered her accident."** JBL told him.

"**I don't call that an accident."** Todd said, JBL shook his head in agreement because he knew it wasn't an accident either.

Tamina and Maxine were the first to come out. They were booed and were not exactly surprised. When Sophia came out the crowd went wild much more.

"**Doesn't she look amazing?"** Todd said.

Sophia and Tamina stood in the ring. They waited for the bell to ring. Once it did they went into a hold up. Sophia was the first to get the grapple and threw Tamina over her head. Sophia began to stomp over her a few times. Maxine tried to get in but Sophia moved in and did a drop kick on her throwing off the mat into the floor.

Tamina got up and went to get Sophia and dropped her into the mat. Tamina went to the top of the rope and just as she threw herself Sophia rolled out of the way.

"**Oh she missed."** Todd said

"**Can Sophia capitalize with this?"** JBL said.

Sophia got up and just as Tamina sat up she ran at her and did a bicycle kick to the head. And went for the pin.

1...2...3... and the match was over.

"Sophia won that is a good match." JBL said.

"UH-OH." Todd said.

Maxine was coming with a chair and Sophia had to smile the girl had just made it too easy for her. Before she was able to get in Sophia ran and did a drop kick forcing the chair to hit Maxine's face. The crowd was cheering.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Sophia felt so excited she had just won her first match and she was hoping in winning others so she could get close to getting gold.

"Para." She looked up to see the man she had met before with an older man standing there.

"Hey leave him alone." She yelled. The older man turned to look at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Don't get into this little girl, I can speak my mind I have my freedom of speech." He told her. Sophia glared at him.

"Good, now I will use my freedom of speech disappear." She said. The man just glared at her and turned to look at the man from before. "You okay?" she asked.

Ricardo looked at her. "Yeah, thank-you."

"No problem, why was that man hassling you anyways?" she asked.

"Ricardo." Sophia turned to see Galena standing there with a worried look.

"Yes." He said.

"Are you okay?" Galena asked.

"Si, Sophia helped me." Ricardo told her.

"Oh, okay I was wondering why Swagger's new manager was going to bug you." Galena said at the mention of the name Sophia froze a bit. She had forgotten in a way that Swagger was in SmackDown that the man that took her out of commission for two years was in the same brand as her. It was not exactly forgotten it was more of trying to ignore what was in-front of her face.

"Well it seems you're okay so I'll be going now, see you later Ricardo." Sophia said and just as she was about to move when she didn't watch were she was going and she tripped. Sophia closed her eyes for the fall but it didn't come, a pair of arms did though. She put her hands up to touch a really soft shirt and looked up to see dark brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alberto asked. Sophia was surprised by the accent, it sounded nice though.

"Si, um…thank-you." She said getting a bit away from him.

"You must be Sophia the Hardcore Princess?" Alberto said pulling his WHC closer to his shoulder.

"Yes, you're the World Heavy-Weight Champion." She told him.

"Alberto Del Rio." He said raising his hand so they could shake.

"Well my name is Sophia Cruz if you wanted to know the last name." Sophia said with a smile. Alberto had to be surprised; he had never seen someone like her before. Alberto looked up to see Galena standing there and Sophia noticed this look of longing on his face. It told her what he felt. She knew Galena was engage but she could also tell there had been something there and even though she had seen the love in Galena's eyes for Kofi, she could see the yearning in Del Rio's.

Knowing she was a third wheel she moved away from them and went back to her hotel room.

$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$

Note: That I the end of the chapter I hope you guys like it.


	3. Past Hits

**Dangerous Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**darkmight, Pinayprincesa, WWE-Slash-Luvee, and Jessica-Angelbaby- Bautista**_** for the reviews. You guys are the best. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Sophia and Galena. **

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dangerous Princess **

**Chapter 3: Past Hits **

_Backstage _

Sophia walked into the Smack-Down arena for the night. She couldn't keep Alberto's gaze for Galena out of her mind, she didn't know the reason behind that either. Maybe it was her romantic heart that got to her. she did love seeing things like that, but maybe it was that a part of her felt bad for Alberto, she didn't know him but it would be really terrible that the woman you loved was about to get married to another man.

"Your too nice, Sofie." She whispered to herself.

"Well it seems you haven't learned." She turned around to see Jack Swagger standing right there in-front of her and next to him was the man that seemed to be bugging Ricardo last week.

"What do you want Swagger?" she asked her voice had turned icy cold. Swagger raised an eye-brow.

"See I heard you were protecting Del Rio's dog."

"You mean your old dog told you." She said sending a look to Zeb Colter.

"Hey little girl…"

"Don't call me a little girl you don't even know me." Sophia said.

"I have free speech." Zeb Colter told her.

"So do I, and I suggest you two get out of my face this instant." She said. Swagger looked at her cockily.

"Or what do you remember, what happened last time? I took you out of commission for two years." Swagger said. Sophia glared his way.

"Yes, because you're perfectly fine taking out someone who is much smaller than you or preferbly a woman." Sophia hissed.

"I would suggest you watch your tone miss, we wouldn't want another accident happening to you." Colter told her. Sophia turned to him and glared.

"Are you seriously threatening me." she said.

"What if I am?" Colter said.

"Then it seems I need to teach you a lesson." All three of them looked up to see Alberto standing there next to Sophia. Swagger glared at him.

"Get out of here Del Rio." Swagger said.

"No, tell you what you want to mess with Sophia will do it this way us two versus you and any Diva you want." Del Rio said. "Oh and Colter doesn't count as a Diva." Swagger and Colter glared at them before leaving. Sophia turned to look at Del Rio and smirked.

"Nice." She said.

"Gracias." Del Rio said. "I suggest you get ready for our match."

"Great." Sophia said. "I guess I will be seeing you out there tonight." She walked away and Alberto looked at how she left and he had to smile.

"You're looking." Ricardo said walking next to him.

"I was not." Alberto said.

"Yes you were." Ricardo said and Alberto smiled walking away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

"**Welcome to Friday Night SmackDown and tonight we have a great show for you Ladies and Gentleman."** Todd said.

"**That's right Todd and we will be having mix tag team action."** JBL said.

"**Uh-huh, World Heavy-Weight Champion Alberto Del Rio and Sophia will be facing Jack Swagger and a Diva of his choosing."** Todd said.

"**I have to wonder, why this match is going to happen in the first place."** JBL said.

"**All I can tell you is going to be a very interesting match."** Todd said.

#

_Backstage _

Sophia was ready in her outfit for the night. She wore red, the tights were red and where opened on the sides. She had a mid-drift red with black. She put on her gloves and was ready to go for the fight. This was more of a pay-back than anything.

"Sophia." She turned to see Galena standing there.

"Hey, Galena."

"So I want to say good luck on your mix-tag team match."

"Thanks." Sophia said.

"Are you okay with this I mean Uncle Rey told me what Swagger did to you?" Galena said.

"I'm fine and I have to face my demons sooner than later." Sophia said.

'_Luckily I am not doing it alone.'_ She thought. She looked at Galena and smiled she wanted to know something.

"So you and Alberto used to be boyfriend and girlfriend before you got engage to Kofi?" she asked. Galena smiled at her.

"Oh no, we dated when we were in high school, we were going to marry and things happened and it didn't happen I barely saw him when I came over here to the WWE." Galena told her. "He has really changed for the better and that is great."

"Oh." Sophia said.

"You used to date CM Punk." Galena said.

"Yes, now he is happy with Kelly and I'm happy with that." Sophia told her.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Galena said. Why did Sophia feel like she had been sized up? She had no idea. She walked to the gorilla and she saw Alberto and Ricardo standing there.

"Are you ready?" Alberto asked her.

"Yeah." Sophia said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Alberto Del Rio w/ Ricardo Rodriguez and Sophia Cruz vs. Jack Swagger w/Zeb Colter and Brie Bella_

"**This match should be interesting."** JBL said.

"**It should and you have to wonder if Swagger is going to hurt Sophia again."** Todd said.

"**Don't think badly of the man?"** JBL said.

"**I'm thinking badly."** Todd said. **"It's Swagger we talking about."**

"**Well Sophia has the World Heavy-weight Champion by her side."** JBL said.

The first ones to come out were Jack and Aksana. They were both booed by the crowd. They got into the ring and Sophia came out first. She was cheered by the crowd and she stayed in the end of the ramp and waited for her opponent. Alberto came out and Sophia went inside the ring as Swagger and Aksana went out.

"**They look ready for the match."** Todd said.

"**One thing is ready, the other being able to work as a team."** JBL said.

The four contestants were on the ring and waiting for the bell to ring. Alberto got behind the ropes and so did Swagger.

"**The girls are starting out."** Todd said.

Aksana and Sophia went into a grapple hold before Sophia grabbed her head and did a side-slam. Before getting her into a submission grapple on the ground. The ref began to look at Aksana to see if she was going to tap-out and Aksana tried to get out of the hold. She did and kicked Sophia in the stomach. Sophia bended a bit and as Aksana was going to kick her again Sophia hand-sprint up.

"**Did you see that?"** JBL asked.

"**Yes I did."** Todd said.

Aksana grabbed Sophia by the hair and tried to throw her on the ground but Sophia kicked backwards. Aksana pushed her and went to tag in Swagger. Sophia looked at Swagger and Colter was distracting the ref. Jack went after her but Sophia walked fast toward Alberto and before Jack could get her hair she tagged Alberto in.

Alberto went in and they went at it. Sophia looked at the bottom and saw Colter try to get at Ricardo. Sophia lowered herself before giving Colter a kick in the head knocking him down. Ricardo smiled kindly at her.

Back in the match since Colter was knocked out. Swagger tried to get at Sophia but Alberto dropped him and got him in his finisher. Sophia ran and went to drop Aksana out of the mat. Swagger tapped out.

"**Alberto and Sophia won."** Todd said.

"**But did she really have to kick Zeb Colter."** JBL said.

Sophia and Alberto celebrated in the ring.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. The Wedding

**Dangerous Princess **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**darkmight, Cena's baby doll, Sonar, mickiejamesfan00, and famousflawless **_**for the reviews. So I will be jumping time here, so I'm giving you guys the heads up. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Sophia and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Dangerous Princess **

**Chapter 4: The Wedding **

_Friday Night Smack-Down-Three Weeks Later _

Sophia walked the hallway, tonight she didn't have a match and she didn't like that at all. But she could deal with only being there. Jack hadn't bugged her at all it was something she was thankful for though.

"Sophia is good to see you." Galena said with a smile. Sophia smiled at her as she stopped in-front of the woman; she liked Galena she seemed like a nice person.

"Hey, Galena, how are the wedding preparations?" she asked. Galena smiled brightly and she lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Great, I went to try on the dress on the weekend." Galena told her.

"Congrats." She told her.

"Thank-you, actually I came to give you something." Galena told her.

"What?" Sophia asked. Galena handed her and envelope and Sophia opened it to see and invitation. "You're inviting me to your wedding?"

"Yeah, I like you and this is important." Galena said with a smile.

"Well, I like you too and we so have to hang out more than just for a few times." Sophia told her.

"Yeah." Galena said. "Well I have to go."

"Bye." Sophia said.

Sophia went back to walking and she smacked right into someone's chest. She looked up to see Alberto standing there.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." she told him.

"I think that too." he told her. He looked down and saw the envelope. "You got an invitation too?" he asked.

"Yeah, you got one?" she asked.

"Yes." Alberto answered.

"Well tell you what, I have no one to go with do you want to go to the wedding as friends?" she asked him. Alberto was surprised; he wasn't really planning to go.

"Alright." He told her.

"Great then I'll see you next Saturday." Sophia said with a smile. Alberto saw her move away and he couldn't help but smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Saturday _

Alberto stood in the ranch where Galena was to get married in. he felt weird not uncomfortable or like he was going to stop the wedding; just calm. He was dressed in a light suit and his Father was standing next to him.

"It could have been you." He said.

"Could have been, but Galena is happy with Kofi and that is all I care about." Alberto told his father. His Father smiled and clapped him in the shoulder.

"I'm very proud of you." His Father told him. Ricardo, who was standing right there with him, looked up and smile before hitting Alberto softly in the ribs.

"What's wrong?" Alberto asked and he looked up to see Sophia walking over. She was wearing an emerald one shoulder gown, it curved around her figure and one part of it was open showing her leg. Her hair was up and in curls framing her face.

"Alberto." She told him and smiled.

"Sophia, you look beautiful." He told her making her blush.

"Thank-you, you don't look bad yourself." She said and looked at Ricardo. "Neither do you." She said.

"Gracias." He said. His father cleared his throat and Alberto looked at him.

"Right, perdon, Sophia this is my father Dos Caras." He told her. Sophia turned to smile.

"I nice meeting you sir." She told him, shaking his hand.

"I can say the same thing, I've seen your matches." He told her.

"Wow, I've seen some of your as well." She told him.

"Well I think we must be getting to our seats." Dos Caras told her.

"Yeah, we should go." Sophia said. Alberto showed her his arm and she put her own though his, before she grabbed Ricardo's arm. "You guys are really making me feel special two man." She said with a wink making Alberto's Father laugh.

They sat together in the seats and Kofi smiled at her, Phil was standing besides his best friend and they waited. When the music began they all turned to see the bride. She was going to be walked down the aisle by Rey, because Galena refused to be walked down by her Father. Galena looked beautiful, the gown was corset style and it puffed in the bottom. She veil covered her face and the smile in Kofi's face said everything. When Rey gave Galena to Kofi, they both smiled at each other. The ceremony began and some of the Divas invited were crying, Sophia let one tear drop because it's a wedding and who doesn't cry in weddings.

"Does anyone have anything to say for this union, speak now or forever hold your breath?" Sophia didn't even notice but she held onto Alberto's hand and he looked at her and smiled down at their claps hands.

"Very well, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said and Kofi and Galena grabbed each other and kissed to the clapping and screaming of the ones in attendance.

"I present you with Mr. and Mrs. Kofi Kingston." He said.

#

The party was very nice and everyone was having a good time even Alberto. He congratulated the couple and they smiled at him; thanking him.

"Thank-you for coming." Galena told him.

"Thanks for inviting me." Alberto told her.

"You know she's very different." Galena told him.

"I know." Alberto told her.

"Good-luck." Galena said as Kofi took her to dance. Alberto looked to see Sophia dancing with Ricardo. Alberto had to smile. He went to the dance floor and stood behind Ricardo.

"Can I cut in?" he asked.

"Si." Ricardo said and Alberto took his place. Sophia fit perfectly with him.

"Are you having fun?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am." He told her, he spun her making her laugh. When they got back together she asked him something she was dying to ask.

"No regrets?" she asked him, looking at him straight in the eye.

"No, I have no regrets." He told her.

"Good." She said. Alberto was kind of curious.

"How did you handle it?" he asked.

"I wanted him to be happy." Sophia said. "That was the biggest thing, someone would want."

"True." Alberto said, but a part of him had to smile because he was thinking that he really wanted to be happy as well and maybe the woman in his arms was the one to bring him happiness and he was willing to give it to her as well.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
